The Kids of Eternity
by Jameer14
Summary: The Kids of Eternity come to Gravity Falls to offer Dipper acceptance. But when he says no, they threaten him and the city of Gravity Falls. After realizing the full power of The Kids of Eternity, Dipper realizes that he must create an army to fight against them, who may end up being more evil than good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This is Jameer14 with a new story that I'm really excited about. I hope you all like it. Without further ado here's the 1****st**** chapter:**

**One**

It seemed like it was a regular July 10th in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines would soon find out that it was not.

The twins had been sent by Grunkle Stan to go to the grocery store to get some eggs, since they were out. After buying them, Dipper and Mabel cut through the forest to get back to the Mystery Shack.

"Did you hear that Lil' Gideon took his show to Las Vegas?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah," replied Dipper. "I heard he left this morning. But seriously. _Who_ would pay money to see his five minute show? And in Vegas of all places?"

"Who cares?" said Mabel. "We don't have to worry about him for the next three days! No more crazy psychos in this town."

_Actually, that's one_ less _crazy psycho in this town_, Dipper thought. He didn't say that out loud, though. Instead, he said, "Well, who could be worse that _Lil' Gideon_?"

They walked for a few more seconds before Mabel asked what time it was. Dipper checked his watch and told her that it was 12:40 P.M.

"Oh, shoot!" said Mabel. "I'm supposed to meet Candy at Grenda's house in five minutes. See you later Dipper!"

She ran off in the opposite direction her brother was going.

Dipper continued walking for a few more yards before he saw a boy around his age and behind him were five other kids; two girls, three boys.

Dipper stopped walking when he was about ten feet from the other kids. He noticed that all six of them wore tattered jeans, a light blue t-shirt and combat boots. The boy in the front had a small, silver badge on his chest.

"Can I help you?" Dipper asked.

The boy in the lead stepped towards Dipper. "Hello, my name is Ronald and these are my associates," he said, gesturing to the kids behind him. "We come to with an offer of a lifetime."

"What's the deal?" asked Dipper.

"I am part of a group known as the kids of eternity," began Ronald. "We are a select group of kids who travel the world scouting for kids in danger, kids who could be useful to our group, and we terrorize adults who abuse young people. Our total population is seventeen thousand and growing. Once you join, we assign you to a group of six or seven kids and a route to travel on. There are two great bonuses to joining. First, you never grow up and second, there are no adults to boss you around which means all night _parties_."

"So, would I be able to see my family and friends regularly?" asked Dipper.

"We'll _be_ your new family," Ronald said. "And what the heck? Maybe we'll allow your other family members who are kids to join us."

"The offer _is_ tempting," admitted Dipper. "But I'm gonna have to say no."

Shock covered Ronald's face and his associates exchanged nervous glances. Then, he quickly put a calm smile on his face.

"It's alright," Ronald said. "I understand."

"Really? Thanks," said Dipper. "For a second I thought—"

"What- are you _dense_?" bellowed Ronald. "Of _course_ I have a problem with it. _Nobody _says no to an offer like this. And the people who do seriously regret it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dipper.

"We're a lot stronger and have been around longer than you think," snapped Ronald. "When you officially join us, The Holy One grants you with powers that every kid dreams of. Those powers were so strong that we caused the volcano to erupt in Pompeii when some selfish idiot said no! _We_ started a fire that destroyed a Native American city! _We_ caused t_he Great Chicago_ fire of 1871! I witnessed that first hand. _We _caused the _Titanic_ to hit the iceberg in 1912. And _we_ manipulated Hurricane Katrina to hit New Orleans instead of Texas, where it would have gone."

"All because people said no?" asked Dipper. "Why would you do that?"

"You'll find out if you join us," Ronald replied.

"Oh, well," said Dipper. "Nothing you say will make me want to join you."

"I'll give you twenty four hours to change your mind," said Ronald as he pulled out a stopwatch. "If you don't, you'll regret it."

He then turned to his associates. "You know what to do."

For a split second, Dipper was afraid that Ronald's cohorts would attack. But instead, they scattered into the forest like mice do when the light is turned on. Ronald stayed behind.

The two boys looked at each other for a minute before Dipper asked, "Can I help you?"

Ronald shook his head. "You can continue going where you're going."

Dipper began to walk back to the Mystery Shack, but he could hear Ronald following him.

After going twenty feet, Dipper stopped and turned around. "Can I _help_ you?" he repeated.

"No," replied Ronald.

"Then why are you following me?"

Ronald chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the Mystery Shack. Even though he had only known Ronald for about five minutes, Dipper could tell he was adamant and would not succeed in getting him to go away.

Dipper hoped that he could get Grunkle Stan to handle it when he got back to the Mystery Shack.

As Dipper entered his great uncle's tourist shop, he could see Stan and Soos talking to each other at the checkout desk.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, can you _please_, tell this kid to leave me alone?" asked Dipper, gesturing to Ronald.

Stan and Soos looked at each other uncomfortably.

Dipper was totally lost. "What's going on?"

Grunkle Stan walked over to Dipper and knelt to his height. "I didn't think I'd have to have this talk with you. I thought you were twelve years old, but you aren't twelve years old up here." Stanford tapped his head.

"What do you _mean_?"

"There are no such things as imaginary friends!"

Dipper gave his great uncle a look of shock. "I don't even _have_ any imaginary friends," he protested. "This kid! Right here! Ronald!" Dipper grabbed the other boy's arm.

"There's nothing there," said Grunkle Stan as he waved his hand through Ronald for emphasis. Through Ronald?

After Grunkle Stan walked back to the checkout desk, Dipper whispered, "How come he can't see _or_ hear you?"

Ronald tapped his chin sarcastically. "Oh, _I don't know_. Maybe the _Kids_ of Eternity would try to separate themselves from _adults_ as much as possible."

Dipper was about to respond when he heard Soos ask, "Dude, are you ready to start your shift?"

"Oh, no," said Grunkle Stan. "We'd better wait until Wendy gets here. I don't trust someone who still has imaginary friends to run the store alone!"

"What? No!" protested Dipper. He ran to his great uncle. "I can handle it!"

"I run the joint! Not you," said Grunkle Stan. "So I make all the decisions."

Dipper began to pace. He didn't know if Wendy would be able to see Ronald because she was a teenager. But technically, she's still a kid, right? He didn't know the age limit for the kids of eternity, but if it was thirteen, Dipper was screwed. He also knew Ronald would try to make him look bad because of the evil look spreading on his face.

Suddenly, Dipper stopped pacing because he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked over and to his dismay, Wendy was there, holding hands with Robbie.

**Will Wendy be able to see Ronald, or will Dipper look like a fool when Ronald tries to humiliate him. And what measures is Ronald willing to take to get Dipper to say yes? Find out in ****_Chapter Two_****, which I'll upload after getting either ****_five reviews_****, or a certain amount of time passes.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapter one. As I promised, I would add another chapter after getting five reviews. Remember: I'll upload more chapters faster if you review. After I get five more, I'll upload Chapter Three. Anyway, here we go:**

**Two**

"Oh, good," said Grunkle Stan. "Wendy's here! With Robbie."

Wendy's boyfriend glared at Grunkle Stan.

"Anyway, you shift with Dipper starts now," Stanford continued. "You might wanna keep an eye on him because he has some—"

"Problems that I can fix," interrupted Dipper as Ronald began flicking him in the ear.

Stan rolled his eyes and went outside followed by Soos.

Wendy walked over to the checkout counter with Robbie. "Is everything okay over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Dipper through gritted teeth. Ronald was still flicking his ear.

Wendy looked at Dipper uncertainly. "Are you sure that you don't need me to—"

"Oh, no! I'm fine," interrupted Dipper. Suddenly, Ronald smacked him in the back of the head.

Dipper turned on Ronald. "_WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT_?" Then, he looked uncomfortably at Wendy, who, to his surprise, let go of Robbie and walked over to Ronald.

"Listen, dude, quit picking on Dipper," she said. "I can see you and clearly, he doesn't enjoy it."

Relief washed over Dipper's face as shock spread over Ronald's.

"How old _are_ you?" asked Ronald.

"Fifteen," replied Wendy.

Ronald considered that, and then did an offhand shrug. "You look older than you are."

"Is that supposed to change things?" asked Wendy.

"Yes, yes it is," said Ronald. He explained to Wendy about the Kids of Eternity, their goal, what they do when people say no, and the fact that they are invisible to adults."

"So you're bullying Dipper, because he said no?" asked Wendy.

"Oh, the bullying will expand," said Ronald as an evil look spread on his face.

Dipper noticed that Ronald was looking at Wendy and Robbie. "No, you stay away from them!" he shouted.

Ronald chuckled and looked at Dipper. "But I don't need them yet," he said. "My associates should be here soon with some bargaining chips."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dipper.

Suddenly, the door to the Mystery Shack swung open and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were thrown in.

Dipper noticed that the three girls had a rope tied around their waists and with their arms on their side, under the rope. They didn't seem too beaten up.

"Mabel," gasped Dipper. He heard Ronald chuckle.

"Dipper," said Mabel.

"I had seen you two talking in the forest before you said no to me," explained Ronald. "I figured that she was important to you, since she looks to be your sister, so I told my associates to find her and bring her to me."

"Why'd they bring the other two?" snapped Dipper. "They're completely innocent!"

"Well, whoever is important to your sister is important to you!" said Ronald.

"That's not true," Dipper countered. But he knew that that was a lie and Ronald knew it too. The only reason Dipper said that was to get any sort of advantage against Ronald."

"Oh, they're _not_ important to you?" Ronald asked menacingly. He looked at one of his female associates and nodded.

She hesitated before stepping forward, grabbing one of Candy's shoulders with her left hand, and in her right hand, summoned a glowing green disk, which she began to lower towards Candy.

The closer the disk came to Candy, the harder Dipper found it to stay silent.

Candy's eyes were pleading him to do something. Dipper tried to convince himself that Mabel's friend would be okay by thinking, _She won't do it! She won't do it!_

The disk was less than two inches away from Candy when Dipper blurted out, "Stop! Don't do it!"

The girl stopped and looked at Ronald, who nodded. She then made the disk vanish and took a few steps back.

Ronald glared at Dipper. "Let that serve as a warning," he said as he held up a stopwatch that was counting down.

Currently, it was at twenty three hours, forty five minutes and twenty six seconds.

"That's how much time you have left to make the right choice," said Ronald, shaking his stopwatch. He snapped his fingers and the ropes tied around Mabel, Candy and Grenda disappeared.

"Don't be stubborn," warned Ronald as he and his associates backed out of the tourist shop.

**Will Dipper try to fight back against Ronald? Or will he give in to Ronald's threats and join. And if Dipper decides to fight back, how can he compete against Ronald. Find out in Chapter Three, which I'll upload after getting another ****_Five Reviews!_**

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank you to everyone who reviewed for chapters one & two. I'm really glad this story is doing well so far. As I said at the beginning of chapter one, I'm really excited about this story. As I promised, I would add another chapter after getting five reviews. Remember: I'll upload more chapters faster if you review. After I get five more, I'll upload Chapter Four. Anyway, here we go!:**

**Three**

Dipper ran over to Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. "Are you all okay?" he asked.

The three girls nodded wearily.

"Were you really gonna let that girl hurt Candy?" asked Mabel.

"What? No!" said Dipper. "I didn't actually think that she was gonna do it!"

Mabel accepted that. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Dipper began to pace. "I don't know," he replied. "Those kids are gonna be back in twenty three hours, but my answer still won't change. He might have the Kids of Eternity storm Gravity Falls!"

"Why don't we try to fight back?" suggested Grenda.

"I don't know," said Dipper. "They have powers and we don't."

"But all of the kids in Gravity Falls out number Ronald and his five followers," provided Wendy.

"But who knows how many he'll bring," said Dipper.

"But, it's worth a shot," Candy said.

Dipper stopped pacing. "You know what, I guess you're right. Try to recruit as many people you can for our army. The six of us will have a progress meeting tomorrow at 11:00 A.M.

Later that day after Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Robbie left, Dipper and Mabel tried to go out to recruit people, but Grunkle Stan wanted them to work the evening shift. So they were only able to ask the kids who entered the Mystery Shack.

The next morning at 11:03, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Robbie sat at the dining table to start the progress meeting.

Dipper decided to take charge. "I hope you all got a good amount of kids for our army yesterday," he said.

Based on the others' reactions, some got a good amount, others did not.

"How many did you and Mabel get?" asked Robbie.

"Well, we got ten people to support our cause," replied Dipper. "We would have gotten more, but our great uncle wanted us to stay at the Mystery Shack."

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "On this paper is the numbers the kids me and Mabel recruited," he told them. "We would have put them in our phone, but the batteries were dead. But they should be done charging by now. Anyway, I'm assuming that you all got the numbers of the kids you recruited, right?"

The others nodded.

"Excellent," said Dipper. Now Grenda, we'll start with you."

The muscularly built girl sat up in her chair. "Well, I was able to get the girls' wrestling team at Northwest Middle School."

"Okay," said Dipper. "How many people is that?"

"Fourteen people, not including me," replied Grenda.

"Haven't the girls' wrestling team at NWMS lost like fifty straight games over the past two years?" asked Robbie.

"We'll win!" said Grenda. "Eventually."

"Not promising," said Dipper. "Well, Candy, how about you?"

"Well, the biology and medicine club at Northwest is on our side," Candy said.

"Cool!" said Mabel. "How many people are in that club?"

"Nine people," said Candy. "Including me."

Robbie smirked. "That's pathetic," he said. Wendy elbowed him in the side as Dipper snapped up.

"Well, how many did _you_ get?" he asked.

Robbie thought for a second. "Well, my band," he began. "The guys who were with us at the store that one day, and the boys' basketball team at Gravity Falls High School."

Dipper gave Robbie a confused look. "You're on the boys' basketball team?" he asked.

Robbie shook his head. "_Nooo_. Me and Wendy are really good friends with the team captain."

"I heard that last year the boys' basketball team there won only six out of thirty six games," she said. "A record of 6-30. That's pathetic!"

"Oh yeah," Robbie retaliated. "Well, this year our starting point guard is an All Amer—"

"Enough!" interrupted Dipper. "How many people is that?"

"Thirty six," supplied Wendy. "Robbie and I worked together."

"Wonderful," muttered Dipper. He sat down and pulled out a calculator and began to add. "The number of kids we have in our army to fight against Ronald is seventy two."

"_What_?" exclaimed Mabel. "_That's it_? We need more people. Ronald could bring a whole legion of kids! And all we have is seventy two! Candy, do you know how many people go to Northwest Middle and Gravity Falls High?"

"Yes," Candy replied. "The student population at NWHS is 1,346 and at GFHS, it is 1,417 students."

"That's like, twenty eight hundred kids!" said Mabel. "And out of those we have _seventy two_? We have to increase our numbers."

"Well, how about we go around town and town and ask every kid we see to join us," suggested Dipper. "We still have time."

Candy and Grenda exchanged looks.

"We tried that last night," said Candy. "No one would join us because most of the kids and teens in this town are loyal to Pacifica, who doesn't like us."

"Ugh! I can't stand that girl!" said Mabel.

"Well, if we're gonna win this fight with Ronald, we need strength in numbers," Dipper said. "And the only way we're gonna do that is to convince Pacifica to join us."

**Dipper thinks that once Pacifica is on board, they can win the fight against Ronald. But knowing her, it may not be easy, since Pacifica doesn't like them. Will Dipper be able to convince Pacifica before Ronald returns, or will she make problems for Dipper? Find out in Chapter Four, which I'll upload after getting another ****_Five Reviews!_**

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**As said before, I'm really glad the story is doing well so far. As I promised, I'm adding another chapter since I got five more reviews. Enjoy!:**

**Four**

After a brief debate, Dipper convinced the others to let him go to Pacifica's house alone. He figured that if it was just the two of them, that there would be fewer distractions and there would be a greater chance Pacifica would assist them. The last thing Dipper needed was the others slinging insults at her, pissing Pacifica off and ruining any chances of increasing the size of his army.

It was 11:35 by the time he got to the Northwest residence. It was a big, white, mansion with a driveway ten yards long that held two limos and a Cadillac Escalade.

Once Dipper got to the front door, he found the doorbell and rang it.

After a few seconds, Pacifica opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Listen, Gravity Falls is in danger and I need your help," said Dipper.

"Sure it is," said Pacifica. She tried to shut the door, but Dipper stuck his foot in the way.

"I'm not kidding," he said. "Can we please negotiate?"

"No," snapped Pacifica. "_Dad!_"

"Come on!" Dipper protested. "Don't you care at all about Gravity Falls?"

"I do," replied Pacifica. "But even if it _was_ in danger, I don't like you _or_ your sister. So there's no reason I should help you! _Dad!_"

Dipper could tell that he was running out of time, because he could hear approaching footsteps behind Pacifica. "Please! Just give me five minutes!" he begged. "I'll—I'll—"

"You'll what?"

Dipper could see Mr. Northwest. "I'll get in front of the town and tell them that the Northwests are better than the Pines!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Dipper regretted saying them. He knew that was the only way to get Pacifica's attention so she would listen to his story.

Mr. Northwest walked up behind his daughter and glared at Dipper. "What's wrong honey?" he asked. "Is this boy bothering you?"

"Actually, Dad, he just started talking," said Pacifica. She invited Dipper in and her father closed the door behind them. She led Dipper up a staircase and into a small room with a round table and two chairs on opposite sides of the table.

The two kids sat in the chairs.

"Okay," said Pacifica. "Tell me about the supposed danger Gravity Falls is facing."

Dipper told her about Ronald and their rendezvous in the forest. Then, he described what had happened in the Mystery Shack with the adults and Ronald's associates capturing Mabel, Grenda and Candy. Finally, he explained his battle plans for defending Gravity Falls when Ronald returned around 12:35.

By the time dipper had finished talking, a butler had brought in a plate of oatmeal raisin cookies. Pacifica took one and broke it in half.

"Honestly, your story seems a little far-fetched," she said.

"I know it does," Dipper admitted. "But you'd be surprised at how many crazy things happen in this town." He took a cookie from the plate and took a bite.

Pacifica ate part of her cookie and set the other half down. She then looked at something in her lap. "I have made my final decision," she said. "And my answer is no."

"What?" snapped Dipper after he swallowed his cookie. "Don't you care at all about the town your great-great-grandfather is credited with founding?"

"I do," admitted Pacifica. "But your five minutes are up. Now, you have to give a speech about the Northwests being better than the Pines!"

Dipper snapped to his feet. "_What?_" he yelled. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant!"

"You said for me to give you five minutes," said Pacifica. "And I did. Now, you have to do your part in the deal!"

"I—uh—argh!" Dipper stomped his foot. He tried to get past Pacifica and get out of the room, but she put two of her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Two buff men in suits burst into the room and blocked the doorway. Dipper bumped into them and fell on the floor.

Pacifica stood next to the two men. "I figured that you would try to escape," she said. "These are two of my family's body guards."

"_Nice_! Anyone else I should meet?" Dipper snapped sarcastically.

Pacifica glared at him. "_No_. Just write the speech, which you'll be giving at 12:30 on the stage in front of my great-great-grandfather's statue."

Dipper stood up. "Yeah, uh, that's not gonna work."

Pacifica walked up to Dipper and shoved a sheet of paper and pencil in his hands. "Yes it will. Write the speech. I'll be back at 12:20."

She walked out of the room with her two body guards.

Dipper stormed back to the table, sat down, and set the pencil and paper.

He then spent the next thirty nine minutes eating cookies and texting Wendy, Candy, Mabel, and Grenda, trying to change the battle plans because of the problems Pacifica caused.

Once they agreed on a new battle plan, Dipper convinced the others that there should be a code word that would send the plan into action.

Agreeing on the code word wasn't that hard, luckily. After Dipper was done texting, he checked the time. It was 12:19.

He scribbled down a speech that Pacifica would never forget in the next sixty seconds.

As he set his pencil down, the door opened and Pacifica walked in.

"Let's go," she ordered.

**The time of the speech is planned to start five minutes before Ronald comes back. What will Dipper do when Ronald come. And will the sight of him change Pacifica's mind about helping Dipper. Find out in Chapter Five, which I'll upload on Monday, January 6****th.**** If I have ****_five reviews_**** by then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have 5 more reviews, so as promised, I'm adding here's Chapter Five!:**

**Five**

Dipper folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket as he stood up.

"You're gonna love the speech I wrote," he told Pacifica as she led them down the stairs and out the front door.

"Good," replied Pacifica. "I'm surprised you didn't try to escape."

Dipper opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "Well, I have other things to worry about."

Pacifica entered the limousine, followed by Dipper, who noticed her parents were already there, smiling like they had on Pioneer Day.

A chauffeur shut the door and drove the limo to the statue of Nathaniel Northwest. There was a wooden stage in front of it, and a microphone was on the stage.

There were about 150 foldable chairs set up, and all but three were filled. The empty chairs had reserved signs and were in the front row.

As he got out of the limo, Dipper could see Wendy, Robbie, Candy, Grenda, and Robbie in the audience. He also saw Grunkle Stan and Soos.

This reassured Dipper as he and Pacifica stepped onto the stage.

After checking his watch, Dipper saw that it was 12:32.

Pacifica tapped the microphone. "Hello, everyone!" she said. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. Dipper Pines has something that he'd like to share."

Pacifica nodded towards him and headed to her family.

Dipper stepped up to the microphone and did a quick count of the kids in the audience. He tallied thirty-six. Either half of them were hiding nearby, or half of them were no shows.

He saw Grunkle Stan stand from his chair that was towards the back. "If you say anything that betrays this family, you are dead to me!" Stanford shouted shaking his fist. "_Dead to me!_"

Dipper cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone," he said. "Here's what I have to say: The Northwests are _barely_ better than the Pines. But obviously, that will only last until the speech ends. Which it just did! Thank you all for coming out!"

Dipper could hear Grunkle Stan guffawing as Pacifica stormed onto the stage.

"That was not the deal!" she snapped. "You were supposed to give a _speech_! That was four sentences!"

"Well, you never said how long the speech had to be," said Dipper.

"Yeah, well since when is a speech four sentences long?" Pacifica retorted.

"Well. I guess my definition of a speech is different than yours," Dipper said. "You should have given me your definition."

"I—uh—argh!" Pacifica stomped her foot and Dipper smiled smugly.

He heard footsteps to his right (Pacifica is to his left) and saw Ronald and his associates walk onto the stage.

Pacifica glowered at them. "I don't know who you are, but get off my stage!"

Ronald ignored her. "Tick, tock, Dipper! The clock hit zero. You're out of time!"

"Wait a second," said Pacifica. "Are you—is he—?" She looked at Dipper.

"Uh, Pacifica, honey, there's no one else on the stage," her father said uncertainly.

"Oh, shoot," Pacifica said. "Dipper was right!" She pulled out her smart phone and began to text.

Dipper hoped she was texting her friends telling them to come to the statue of Nathaniel Northwest and help defeat the Kids of Eternity. He then turned his attention to Ronald.

"I still don't understand why you can't handle a rejection," said Dipper.

"It's been how we do things," Ronald snapped. "I'll give you one last chance to change your mind before we destroy Gravity Falls!"

"My answer will never change," said Dipper. "I will not join the kids of _STUPIDITY_!"

"_Charge!_" he heard Mabel shout. The thirty six kids in the audience along with another thirty six, who had been hiding nearby, ran to the stage.

Ronald's associates looked nervously at each other.

"What do we do?" one of them asked."

"Stand your ground!" ordered Ronald. "Don't run!"

Dipper's army of seventy two reached the stage and surrounded Ronald and his associates.

"Oh my gosh, the kids in Gravity Falls are going crazy!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"Shut up!" said Ronald. He waved his hands and metal clasps held the adults to their chairs causing them to struggle, curse, and protest.

"Hey, don't do that!" said Mabel. "Let them go!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dipper. "And surrender while you're at it! We have you surrounded!"

"Think again," said Ronald. He cocked back his head and emitted a sound like the mosquito ringtone, except louder and the pitch was five times higher. Black rings of energy also left his mouth and grew bigger the higher they got in the sky.

After Ronald stopped, Dipper saw about 300 Kids of Eternity surround the stage with a radius of about 100 yards.

"Looks like we have _you_ surrounded," laughed Ronald. He was about to say more, but his right leg was pulled under the stage and several teenagers in orange and green football uniforms emerged and punched Ronald, shouting, "Gravity Falls Falcons _rule_!"

Dipper looked at Pacifica. "You know people on the Gravity Falls High football team?"

Pacifica nodded and was about to say more when there was the sound of a small explosion.

Dipper saw that the football players were thrown off stage and Ronald was hovering a few feet above it. He glowered at Dipper, who noticed a black aura around Ronald and flames licking his fingers.

Dipper also saw a hole in the stage where Ronald had previously standing. It was large enough to fit a 2001 model of a Macintosh computer.

"_CHAAAAAARGE!_" bellowed Ronald.

The Kids of Eternity surrounding the stage surged forward.

"What do we do?" asked Candy.

"When I say so, charge and start fighting," Dipper replied.

He heard Wendy call his name. Dipper tuned to her and she tossed him a knife with a four inch blade.

Dipper caught it and turned to Pacifica. "Are there anymore kids coming?" he asked.

Pacifica checked her Smartphone. "Yes, but it'll be a few minutes," she replied.

Dipper looked at his small army and gestured at the Kids of Eternity running towards them with his knife. "Hold them off until Pacifica's reinforcements come!" he ordered.

His army nodded, and looked at their enemies, who were now twenty yards away from the stage.

Dipper raised his knife. "_ATTACK!_"

**Who will the battle lean in favor of? Will Pacifica's reinforcements come before it's too late? Find out in Chapter Six, which I'll upload after getting ****_Five more reviews!_**

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who's given positive reviews making this the best fan fiction I've written so far. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Six! Enjoy!:**

**Six**

Dipper's forces charged outward off the stage and towards the Kids of Eternity, who began to zap little beams of red light.

Dipper used his knife to deflect the beams and protect himself. But unfortunately, one of the beams bent the blade and another knocked it out of his hand. So when he got to the first Kid of Eternity, all he had were fists and kicks.

Dipper accepted that and did an uppercut punch on a Kid of Eternity, who fell on his back. Another two Kids of Eternity ran towards him, zapping a red beam in his direction.

Dipper dropped on his butt and did a sweep kick, taking down the two opponents.

As he prepared to get up, a Kid of Eternity grabbed Dipper's right leg and flew upward about fifteen feet above the battle. He realized that his captor was one of Ronald's associates.

"Might as well finish me off now," Dipper said bitterly as he held onto his hat.

The girl chuckled. "Ronald wanted to personally take you down."

Dipper ignored the kid and looked at the battle below (or above in his case).

Most of Ronald's forces seemed to be running around, looking for a non-Kid of Eternity who wasn't fighting.

Luckily, the Gravity Falls High School football team traveled in a pack, taking down five or six Kids of Eternity at a time.

That was one of the only things that Dipper saw that was encouraging for his side.

Ronald's associate, who was still holding Dipper by the leg, flew toward the stage. When she was about ten feet away, the girl stopped abruptly and flung Dipper onto the stage.

Ronald saw him and advanced.

Dipper got up and prepared to fight.

Ronald stopped advancing when he was about five feet from Dipper. "This ends now!" snapped the Kid of Eternity who started it all. "You're lucky that I told my army not to go all out with their powers. This isn't worth it."

"How did you tell them that?" asked Dipper.

"Telepathy," replied Ronald. "Another great power that we kids of Eternity have." He reared back, preparing to punch Dipper, when Grenda came from his left and tackled him off the stage.

Dipper smiled thankfully at the scuffle on the floor, but his celebration was short lived.

Two girls on Ronald's side holding glowing red orbs advanced towards Dipper. He backed up slowly, but only went about seven feet before bumping backs with someone else.

Dipper looked back and saw that he had bumped backs with Candy, who was also being cornered by two Kids of Eternity with red orbs.

Dipper tried to think of something he and Candy could do, but the four Kids of Eternity hurled the red orbs at them.

Candy and Dipper cried out and fell to their hands and knees. They noticed that there were glowing red handcuffs on their wrists and ankles.

Oh! thought Dipper. That's _what the red beams and orbs do!_

He noticed that about fifteen kids on the stage were in red handcuffs. All from his side.

Dipper managed to stand up and take a look around. Immediately, his heart fell. Pacifica, Robbie, Grenda, the football team, and about three others from his army were still standing.

Robbie was playing a game of duck and run. Dipper knew that it was only a matter of time before Wendy's boyfriend got hit with a beam or an orb, or was taken down. Grenda was a fighting machine, but Dipper saw that she was getting tired and slowing down. And Pacifica had climbed up to the top of Nathaniel Northwest's statue, using what looked like a glass shield about the size of an Apple computer screen to deflect the red beams and orbs being thrown at her.

Dipper realized that the shield was actually a mirror because the red beams and orbs being shot at Pacifica bounced off the shield and hit the Kids of Eternity. Dipper wondered where she got the shield and wished that he had stuck with her.

Suddenly, Ronald ran up to Dipper and punched him in the stomach.

"_Ooof!_" He doubled over and tried to clutch his stomach and fell on his stomach, facing away from the statue. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut to try to ease the pain.

He heard Ronald kneel down on one knee. "Do _not_ stand up!" he hissed. "It's easier for us to know who we need to take care of, and who we don't need to worry about. And one more thing you're lucky that that tomboy tackled me offstage because—shoot!"

Dipper opened his eyes and saw that Ronald was looking out where the audience used to be.

"Oh this is just _great_!" muttered Ronald.

Dipper looked where Ronald was looking and saw twelve SUVs and two pickup trucks line up in an arc about fifty yards from the stage.

Out of each vehicle, at least seven kids between the ages of ten and seventeen came out holding baseball bats, water balloons, slingshots, and a few even had tranquilizer guns. All 104 kids exiting the vehicles ran towards the fight as Dipper rejoiced inside.

Pacifica's reinforcements were here.

**How much will Pacifica's reinforcements help Dipper's army? What will Ronald do to fight back? And most importantly, who will win the battle? Find out in Chapter Seven, which I'll upload after getting ****_Five more reviews!_**

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. I've been really busy with school and other stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter to what is looking like the most successful fan fiction I've written so far:**

**Seven**

Pacifica's reinforcements distracted the Kids of Eternity long enough for the kids in Dipper's army a small break.

Dipper himself wished that he wasn't down. He wanted to be out there, helping turn the tables of the battle.

The Kids of Eternity ran out to fight Pacifica's reinforcements. Within the next three minutes, half of Ronald's army was down because they got hit by a tranq bullet, of getting knocked in the head with a baseball bat. Dipper even saw a few of the enemies get by a water balloon, and then receive a hard punch while still disoriented.

Ronald's remaining forces began to retreat towards the stage and Dipper began to think that his forces had a chance of winning the battle.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped Ronald. He put up a force field that ended up blocking himself and Dipper from tranquilizer darts.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why are you protecting me?" asked Dipper.

"This force field is meant to protect _me_!" Ronald replied harshly. "You just so happen to be under it!" He then stomped his foot into the stage floor, creating a hole that he fell in. The force field disappeared.

For the next two minutes, Dipper watched with satisfaction as Ronald's numbers dwindled from about 150 to 90 and Dipper's numbers stayed slightly above 100.

Then, about thirty feet to his right, Dipper saw Ronald erupt from the under the stage and do the same call he had done earlier, but louder and twice as long.

Dipper's army covered their ears and groaned while the Kids of Eternity froze in place. Once Ronald stopped, the battle resumed. But now, more Kids of Eternity ran into the battle.

Within ninety seconds, Dipper's forces were out numbered about 200 to 90.

Dipper looked at Pacifica, who was still atop of her great great grandfather's statue. He inched towards her, and once she was within earshot, Dipper called her name.

"What is it?" asked Pacifica.

"We're outnumbered again!" yelled Dipper. "Can you get more reinforcements? And can they come with better weapons? Preferably with V-22 Ospreys, AK-47s, AC-130s, Barrett 50cals and an M.O.A.B.?

"_We're outnumbered again_?" Pacifica shouted. "Those kids that just came a few minutes ago are the most athletic people that I know!"

"Just get everyone else!" yelled Dipper. "Right now, we need strength in numbers!"

Pacifica pulled out her phone with one hand, and put her mirror shield in the other. As she began to text, a red beam of light came from behind and knocked her off the statue.

"_No!_" shouted Dipper. He began to feel overwhelming guilt consume him.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, they did. About one hundred more Kids of Eternity jumped into the battle and ended it within a couple of minutes.

_We lost_, thought Dipper. _It looked like we could have won, but we didn't. How could have this happened?_

Ronald gathered the Kids of Eternity who were still standing, pulled them to the side, and gave a victory speech. When he finished, Ronald walked over to Dipper and yanked him up.

"What are we doing?" asked Dipper.

Ronald snapped his fingers and the handcuffs at Dipper's ankles disappeared while the ones around his wrists remained.

"The Holy One will decide how we will end Gravity Falls," Ronald replied.

A few Kids of Eternity had made an aisle out of the unconscious kids, the handcuffed kids, and the adults who were still trapped to the chairs (they looked miserable from being stampeded by fighting kids).

Ronald grabbed Dipper's hand cuffs and led him down the aisle and stopped after going twenty feet (the aisle itself was thirty feet).

In his free hand, Ronald summoned a ball of fire and tossed it a few feet in front of himself and Dipper.

He then pulled out a cheeseburger wrapped in two twenty dollar bills. "Oh, Holy One, please accept my offerings and rise from the fire," said Ronald. He tossed the burger and money into the fire.

The smoke that rose from the fire turned purple and began to form a human kid.

Dipper couldn't really tell how old the kid was, but he wore a lieutenant suit with a cape and combat boots.

"The Holy One has come!" Ronald announced. He and the remaining Kids of Eternity got on one knee. Dipper himself was yanked down to one knee.

"You may rise," said The Holy One. He sounded like he was just short of puberty.

The Kids of Eternity and Dipper got to their feet.

"Oh, Holy One," said Ronald. "This kid has refused our offer to join us. What shall we do to him and the town of Gravity Falls?"

The Holy One thought for a moment. "Well, _normally_, I would go for a quick ending," he said. "But I'd like some entertainment. Plus we do need a new place to have a headquarters so… send them to the sun!"

"How do we do that?" asked Ronald.

The Holy One held out his hand and a purple sword materialized in his hand. "Stab this into the ground. Magic will do the rest."

Ronald grabbed the sword and The Holy One dissipated. Dipper also saw the fire disappear.

Ronald shoved Dipper to the ground, and snapped his fingers with the hand not holding the sword. Everyone's red handcuffs disappeared.

The kids of Gravity Falls got up and tried to storm Ronald, but he twirled the sword and stabbed it into the ground.

**NOTE: This ****_may_**** look like the story is over, but it is not. To find out what the sword will do, review. And once I get five, I will upload Chapter Eight as soon as I can.**

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who's consistently reviewed for this story and made it their favorite. **_**The Kids of Eternity**_** is almost ****my**** most successful fan fiction of all time. And by the way, I know that the previous chapter was probably disappointing, but don't worry. Things will pick up for Dipper and Gravity Falls. Without further ado, here's Chapter Eight. Enjoy!:**

**Eight**

There was a blinding blue light, and the ground shook violently.

Dipper failed to remain standing and he fell on his butt. For the next twenty seconds, Dipper had to shield his eyes to avoid being blinded.

Then, the ground stopped shaking and the light quickly diminished.

Once his balance and eyesight returned, Dipper stood up and looked around. To his surprise, the only things that fell from the shaking were a few trees.

Ronald and the Kids of Eternity were gone. The sword in the ground had turned blue and a beam of light came out of the sword's handle that went up for about 200 feet. At the top of it was a force field that covered the city. The number one thing Dipper wanted to do was remove the sword and see what happened.

Dipper looked off to the West and almost lost his breath. The planet Venus filled up the sky with its beauty. Well further North, Dipper could also see Mercury and the Sun. They seemed relatively small. For now.

Suddenly, pulling the sword out of the ground didn't seem like a very good idea. Dipper feared that the force field kept in the oxygen and pulling out the sword would release it.

_This is all my fault, _thought Dipper. _I had been so stubborn and then this happens._

He saw Wendy and Robbie sitting on the stage, looking at Venus. Dipper walked over to them.

Robbie glared at him as he approached.

"Hey Dipper," said Wendy when she saw him. "Tough loss we had."

"_Tough loss!_" exploded Robbie. "We charged into a battle that we had no chance of winning! If it hadn't been for Dipper being so _stubborn_, we all could have lived our happy little lives!"

"Robbie, cut that out," snapped Wendy. "He made the right choice and we fought for the right side!"

"I don't know, Wendy," said Dipper sadly. "Maybe Robbie is right."

"Of course I am!" snapped Robbie. "If you hadn't been so selfish, you wouldn't be responsible for the death of a whole town!"

"Robbie, stop," ordered Wendy. "She then looked at Dipper. "We still have time until we hit the sun. I'd say between two and three days. We can try something."

"I don't know what we can do," said Dipper. He left Wendy and Robbie and walked to the mystery shack.

When he got there, Dipper saw Grunkle Stan taping a going out of business banner over the front door.

Stanford saw Dipper and handed him a stack of flyers. "There you are, kid," he said. "I just sent your sister off with a bunch of flyers."

"We're going out of business?" asked Dipper.

"Well, we're al gonna die," said Grunkle Stan. "Now go deliver those flyers. If we're gonna die, I wanna die a rich man!"

Dipper walked over to the diner where Grunkle Stan's ex girlfriend worked. Next to the door was a trash can. He dumped the flyers in and entered the diner. All he wanted was some food to ease his pain.

Dipper entered the diner and looked for a seat. He realized that the diner was packed with almost ninety kids sitting in booths, chairs, and even some sat on the floor.

The second he entered, all eyes turned to Dipper expectantly. He also saw a few of his closest allies including Candy, Grenda, Robbie, Wendy, and Pacifica. Mabel was also there.

Candy walked up to Dipper. "They want to hear what you have to say," she said.

Dipper didn't really know why, but he decided to give them what they wanted.

Dipper cleared his throat as Candy returned to her seat. "I know that you all are disappointed about the way the battle ended," said Dipper. "At one point, it looked like we were winning. But Ronald called on more kids and we became outnumbered and overwhelmed. I understand if you wanna blame me for the fate of the city. I see myself responsible for these events as well. We probably could have done better if we could have organized my army. But time was not on our side. Either way, we lost and that is that. But we still do have time before Gravity Falls hits the sun. Maybe, we could try something to save this town in the time we have left!"

"What else could we do?" asked some girl.

"I don't know, build a rocket," said Dipper. "I'm open to any suggestions."

"Uh, Dipper, I don't know if we could pull off building a rocket," said Pacifica. "Most of the people in Gravity Falls are pretty stupid."

"Yeah!" agreed some kid.

"See?" said Pacifica.

"Maybe you're right," said Dipper. He looked at the waitress behind the counter. "Can I get a cheeseburger and some fries to go?" he asked.

In less than one minute, Dipper was handed a white paper bag with the diner's logo on it. He then went outside to the nearest bench, sat down, and began to eat obnoxiously loud.

A few minutes later, as Dipper finished his meal, Wendy and Mabel came out of the diner and sat next to him.

"Dipper, you shouldn't have listened to Pacifica," said Mabel. "We can do anything if we try hard enough!"

\ "Yeah, your sister's right," agreed Wendy.

Dipper sighed and stood up on the bench. "Wendy, there's something that I want to tell you."

As Dipper spoke, he recalled how he imagined this would go. He hoped Wendy would have been standing so they'd be close to the same height, but oh well.

"Wendy, I—" began Dipper. Suddenly, someone ran behind the bench and knocked him off the bench to the ground.

"Dipper, are you okay?" asked Wendy.

"I'm fine!" grunted Dipper. He got up and saw a folded sheet of paper fall off of his back.

"Guys, look!" said Dipper.

It said:

**I may be able to help you and your friends. To meet with me, come to 1701 Vallyford Lane near the Cypress Hills development. I will be ready to talk at 6:30.**

**Who is this person that is willing to help Dipper? Will he and his friends be able to trust this person? Find out in Chapter Nine, which I'll upload after getting five more reviews.**

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who consistently reviews for ****_The Kids of Eternity_****. Remember, if you want me to upload chapters faster, then review! I'll upload immediately after I get ****_five new reviews_****! Also, if you know much about the Shadow Children Series, please check out ****_Among the Captured_****. It's kinda struggling. Anyway, here is Chapter Nine. Enjoy!:**

**Nine**

"Oh my gosh!" said Dipper. "If this person is legit, we may be able to defeat Ronald. We have to show this to the others!"

"Great! I'll go get them!" said Mabel. She ran onto the diner.

As Dipper waited for his twin to return, Wendy asked, "Oh, by the way, did you want to tell me?"

Dipper's face reddened and he began to sweat. "I—uh—I was gonna say… the—you know, the standard you've been a great friend and it's been great knowing you."

"_Okay_," said Wendy slowly.

Mabel came out of the restaurant with Candy, Grenda, Robbie, and Pacifica.

Dipper didn't know why Pacifica was coming, but he predicted it was to make herself look good and increase her already high population.

Mabel took the note from Dipper and read it to the others.

"Uh, the address given to us is the address of Northwest Middle School," Pacifica pointed out. "Does it say where we should meet?"

Dipper turned the note over several times, hoping to find something. "No," he answered. "But I'm gonna assume that we should meet at the front of the school."

"Guys, I think that this mystery meeting could be a trap," said Candy.

"How could it be a trap?" asked Wendy.

"Well, the deliverer of the note never showed his face," replied Candy. "He says to meet at NWMS, but doesn't say where. I think Ronald may have sent some Kids of Eternity here to mess with us."

"Why would he do that?" asked Robbie. "That'd be a little overkill."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did," said Dipper. "We should all come armed with knives or something. But nothing major like guns."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so I guess we meet at the school's front entrance at 6:30?" asked Grenda.

"For the most part, yes," said Dipper. "Try to be a little early, but coming on time isn't bad either. But just don't be fashionably late."

He and Mabel went back to their house and got some rest. Around 6:15, they left and walked to the middle school.

Luckily, it wasn't too far away, so Dipper and Mabel got there at 6:24. Within the next few minutes, Candy, Grenda, Robbie, Pacifica, and Wendy arrived.

Dipper peered into the administration office. "I don't see anyone," he said.

Candy checked her watch. "It's 6:30," she said. "Will this person keep us waiting?"

Then, he saw the lights in the administration office turn on and a kid wearing a black cloak that covered its body opened the doors.

"Hello, I'm glad you could make it," said the kid. Dipper noticed the voice of the kid sounded like a girl either twelve or thirteen years old. "Follow me!"

No one else spoke as the cloaked girl led them through the administration office and out into a large courtyard.

**(By the way, the following description of Northwest Middle School is based on my old middle school, Markham Woods. If you have trouble visualizing what I am describing, copy and paste this into Google maps and zoom in to the location(make sure you're in satellite mode!): ****_Markham Woods Middle School, Markham Woods Road, Lake Mary, FL_****)**

Dipper noticed that the administration building, what looked like a cafeteria building, and four other brick buildings surrounded the courtyard that had trees, picnic tables under an awning next to the cafeteria, and an amphitheatre next in front of one of the buildings to Dipper's right.

All six buildings had over hangs on the first floor that connected them to one another. Three of the buildings were two stories tall and had bridges connecting their second story.

The girl led Mabel, Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Robbie, Pacifica, and Wendy past the cafeteria to the only other one story building besides the one they just passed and the administration building.

The lights in the hallway were on and the girl led the eight of them past a couple of doors and a bathroom before going through a door on the right side of the hallway leading to the gym.

Luckily, the lights were on and Dipper noticed that the hoops were up and the bleachers up against the two long walls.

At center court on the school's Warrior logo, were four tables set up in a square and on those tables were chips, cookies, soda, and candy.

"Go ahead," said the girl. "Sit down and help yourself to some food!"

The others didn't hesitate, but Dipper turned to the cloaked girl.

"Okay, this looks too good to be true, do it probably is," he said. "I would really appreciate it if you tell us who you are and show us your face instead of being so shadowy.

The girl hesitated. "Okay, my name is Taylor," she said. "And _please_ don't freak out!"

Taylor pulled back her hood and Dipper fell backwards onto his butt in shock.

Taylor was one of Ronald's associates.

**Did Dipper and his friends walk into a trap set by Ronald, or does Taylor really want to help them? Find out in Chapter Ten, which is the chapter where ****_you will find out why Ronald wouldn't take no for an answer_****. As said before, I'll upload it immediately once I get ****_five new reviews_****. Otherwise, it will take longer.**

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**_PLEASE READ: _****Okay, let me get a few things straight! One, I do ****_not_**** post stories on fanfiction just to get reviews! If I did, then I would literally be asking for suggestions on what should happen. When I get an idea that I like, I plan out the whole story on a road map, but may make a few changes along the way. I have a certain way I write these stories. I write them in a journal ahead of time, have my sister (DisneyFingerzXD) proofread it, and then I type it and upload it. When I get an idea for a story, I write a chapter and see how it goes. Regardless, I will finish the story no matter how many reviews it gets. The only reason I ask for reviews is so I know which stories I need to update sooner since you (the audience) like them. Besides, I'm not the only author that asks for reviews. And I do ****_not_**** base popularity on just reviews. In case you're wondering, I wrote all of this in response to a Guest review I got a couple of days ago. Obviously, I don't force you all to review. But I really appreciate it when you do. Anyway, enjoy Chapter Ten:**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Gravity Falls. It is owned by Alex Hirsch and The Disney–ABC Television Group.**

**Ten**

"You're one of Ronald's associates!" Dipper said. "I should have known this was a trap!"

The others heard Dipper and looked at Taylor. Recognition swept their faces.

"I swear this isn't a trap!" Taylor said. "If Ronald knew that I was here, he would storm the city until I'm dead. I truly want to help you!"

"Dipper thought for a second. "Well, that doesn't seem too farfetched," he admitted. "But what made you change your mind?"

"Well, when Ronald made me hurt your friend, I realized that I didn't want to be a part of The Kids of Eternity," said Taylor.

Dipper looked at Mabel, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Robbie and Pacifica. They all seemed to believe what Taylor was saying.

"I don't know if I can trust you yet," admitted Dipper. "But I do have a question: Why won't Ronald take no for an answer?"

"I can tell you," said Taylor. "But you all may wanna sit down. It's kind of a long story."

Dipper hadn't realized that he had stood up. Candy also wasn't seated. Both kids sat in a chair.

Taylor remained standing as she told the story.

"It's not just you who can't say no," she said. "It's anyone who has been offered to join The Kids of Eternity."

"Why?" asked Dipper. "Can they not handle a rejection?"

"Well, The Kids of Eternity have been around for a _long_ time," said Taylor. "In the year 79 A.D., five kids, now known as the Creators, had been working relentlessly on a potion that would give them powers. After months of experimenting, they finally created the perfect serum. The Creators didn't want adults to know about the powers, but wanted to create serums for other kids to create an army in case of a war. So they decided to form a group of select kids to give powers to. Of course, the Creators went through an approval process to determine who got in."

"Duh," interrupted Robbie. "Otherwise, everyone would be a kid of Eternity."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," said Dipper. That earned a glare from Robbie.

"_Anyway_," continued Taylor. "The Creators began to travel around Italy, offering kids who passed the selection process a spot in The Kids of Eternity. The population was about 100 by the time they arrived in Pompeii and asked this one kid named Marcus. When they asked him, he rejected their offer. Note: he was the first kid to say no. But, the Creators didn't care and went along their way."

"So, when Dipper says no, Gravity Falls gets hurled to the sun," complained Pacifica. "But when this dude says no, they don't care? This is some bs!"

Taylor sighed. "What the Creators _didn't_ know, was that Marcus actually did want to be a part of The Kids of Eternity," she continued. "But he wanted to be in charge. So he found out the Creators and the Kids of Eternity were staying at this abandoned stone building. Then, Marcus gathered twenty of the toughest kids he knew, snuck in during the night, and killed the Creators. Then, Marcus woke up the remaining Kids of Eternity, and announced that since the Creators were dead, he was the sole ruler. For a week, Marcus was probably the meanest leader, besides Hitler, that you could have. He used force to get people to do what he wanted, and even used the powers that he took from the Creators to steal food and riches for himself. Then, on the eighth day of his reign, Marcus announced that he planned to use The Kids of Eternity to take over the world."

"What is it with evil people wanting to take over the world?" asked Mabel.

"Power corrupts," answered Taylor. "With powers like that, people want to control as much as they can."

"That makes sense," said Mabel.

"Okay, where was I?" asked Taylor. "Oh, yeah. After Marcus announced his plot for world domination, ten Kids of Eternity met in hiding and agreed that it was time for a change in leadership. And fast! But they knew that if they took on Marcus head on, then they probably wouldn't win. Especially with his high ranking soldiers always around him. So that evening they snuck out to the top of Mount Vesuvius and combined their powers to cause the volcanic eruption that Pompeii is famous for."

"What?" said Candy. "They killed all those innocent citizens?"

"Yes, but they had no other ideas of how to take down Marcus," Taylor said. "After the eruption, they knew that there was no way that anyone survived. The ten kids wanted to continue the Kids of Eternity in memory of the Creators. So they elected a new leader, who is the kid they call The Holy One. And his first order as leader was that if anyone else said no to an offer, that The Kids of Eternity shall do major damage to the city of the offender."

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer, since I know that you all like them and I plan to major in journalism. Plus, more reviews will get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story.**

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for taking so long to update to this story. I've been really busy lately, but I'm gonna make it a priority to update my fanfictions daily. I also appreciate ****DipperLikesMinecraft****'s enthusiasm. Anyway, without further ado, Enjoy!:**

**Eleven**

"That's so unfair!" exclaimed Dipper. "Just because that Marcus dude said no and took over The Kids of Eternity doesn't mean that that will happen _every_ time!"

"Well, The Holy One knew that Marcus was the first person to ever reject an offer to join The Kids of Eternity," Taylor told him. "He really wasn't willing to take any chances."

"But it's more likely that an _actual member_ of The Kids of Eternity would try to pull that off rather than someone outside of the group," countered Mabel. "I don't even know how Marcus and his goons were able to kill The Creators!"

"That's always been a mystery," admitted Taylor. "Sadly, there's nothing that we can do to change The Holy One's mind, but I do have an idea of how we can defeat our old pal, Ronald. And I may know of a way to end The Kids of Eternity."

"Wait, _end The Kids of Eternity_?" asked Mabel. "How can you end something eternal like that?"

Taylor sighed. "The Kids of Eternity is just a title," she said. "The eternity part means that they can be alive as long as they're not killed. A more appropriate name for them would be: The Kids of _Immortality_."

"Well, that makes sense," said Wendy. "Sort of."

Taylor waved her hand. "We can go over that later," she said. "But after doing a little research, I found out that there is a certain spell that could take the powers out of _every_ Kid of Eternity at once, therefore ending the group."

"That would be great!" said Candy. "Do you know where to find the spell?"

"If my source is reliable, it should be in here," said Taylor. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a book identical to Dipper's 3 book, except this one had the number 4.

"How many books _are_ there?" Dipper wondered aloud.

Taylor gave him a confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Dipper pulled out his own 3 book.

"That is really weird," admitted Taylor with a small chuckle. "I never even knew about these books until recently. I wonder if there is a 1 or 2 book."

"_Duh!_" interjected Robbie. "It only makes sense!"

Dipper and Taylor looked at each other, shared a small smile, and rolled their eyes.

Mabel noticed what had gone on and had a giggling fit.

Dipper knew why she was doing that and blushed. "_Mabel!_" he said through gritted teeth. "We have other things to worry about right now!"

"So Dipper?" asked Mabel. "What ever happened to you having a cr—?"

"Did you find the spell yet?" blurted out Dipper, cutting off his sister.

Taylor raised her eye brows and laughed before saying, "I'm only halfway through the book. But I _can_ show you what we can use to defeat Ronald. Follow me."

Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Robbie, and Pacifica got up and followed Taylor out a set of double doors perpendicular to the ones that they had used to enter (the doors on the smaller wall of the gym).

The eight of them walked down a dimly lit hallway and entered the first set of doors to their right into the girls' locker room.

"Why are we in here?" asked Robbie. He sounded a little excited.

Taylor seemed to notice that because she snapped, "Well, we're not in here for your entertainment!"

Robbie's face turned red and he pulled his hood over his head.

Taylor led the others into the coach's office and turned on the lights, and turned around. The coach's office was about half the size of a normal classroom, with a desk (with a computer on it) infront of a window that showed the lockers, a file cabinet in the corner, and a closet door across the room from the desk.

"Anyway, the _real_ reason we're in here is because the head coach of the JV Girls' Volleyball team here at Northwest Middle School was also the coordinator of the robotics club this school used to have," explained Taylor

"They cancelled it the year before I came," grumbled Candy.

"That's very unfortunate," said Taylor. "But when I went to NWMS, I was the president of the robotics club. Before I was offered to join The Kids of Eternity, we were working on a robot suit that could do cool stuff. The design was be similar to the robot suit Danny Phantom used in _Reign Storm_, except it would be black with the school's falcon logo on the chest."

"Cool!" said Grenda. "And you wanna use the robot suit to fight Ronald?"

"Exactly," confirmed Taylor. She opened the closet door and saw the seven foot tall robot suit exactly like Taylor described. The green and white falcons logo glared at the kids.

Robbie and Dipper proceeded to drag the suit into the middle of the office, managing to keep it upright while they did.

"There's only one problem with it," said Taylor. "We built it with the technology that we had available at the time. But that technology has been since out dated." She opened the door in the back of the robot suit and Dipper took a look inside.

He saw a small leather chair surrounded by several bulbous computer screens and old fashioned keyboards under them. Dipper found the on button and pressed it. The original Windows logo appeared on all of the screens.

Dipper pulled his head out and looked at Taylor. "You're right, we need to replace the technology on there," he said. "But I don't think any of us know how, besides Candy."

Taylor went into the closet and brought out several robotics books that Dipper hadn't noticed when he and Robbie had pulled out the robot suit. All were about the size of a foreign language textbook.

"We can read these," she suggested. "These books make it pretty easy to learn robotics quickly. The only thing that I'm worried about is where we can get a fairly large amount of the latest technology. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many computers we had to use for that thing."

"Well, what do you need?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can get what you need!" added Mabel.

"Well, preferably, I'd like some iPads, macbooks, and the latest PCs," said Taylor.

There was a small silence before Mabel said, "I think I know who can help with that."

Dipper's sister looked at Pacifica, who did a double take.

"What are you looking at me for?" Pacifica complained.

"Come on!" said Wendy. "You're, like, the richest person here! How many Apple and Windows products do you have, anyway?"

"Lost count," mumbled Pacifica reluctantly.

"_See_," said Dipper. "Can't you spare a few?"

"Yeah!" said Grenda. "To save Gravity Falls!"

Pacifica grunted. "_Fine_! I'll be back in an hour!"

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. Plus, there will be trouble coming soon to add excitement.**

**~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I know that I haven't gotten five new reviews yet, but this story is picking up again, so I'm uploading today. Thanks to all reviewers of this fanfiction. Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Twelve. Enjoy!:**

**Twelve**

It was almost 8:30p.m. before Dipper finished reading: _Building and making robots and related items in ten easy steps. _The "ten steps" were extremely detailed with very specific instructions. A more appropriate name would have been: Building and making robots and related items in 1,000 easy steps.

Dipper wondered where Taylor got these books. He didn't think he could find them at Books-a-Million or Borders. He decided to forget that, stand up and stretch.

After doing that, Dipper noticed that Pacifica still wasn't back, which he found strange since she had left at seven.

"Guys, I'm _hungry_," complained Mabel, interrupting Dipper's thoughts. She put down her book, _Robot Building for Dummies_.

Dipper looked at Taylor, who had been reading the 4 book in the corner of the office. She set it down and stood up. At some point, Taylor had changed out of her cloak and was now wearing a Washington Redskins T-shirt, jeans, and blue converse all star shoes.

"You know what Mabel, you're right," said Taylor. "Now would be a good time to have dinner. I'll go get some food from the gym. Dipper, since you're already standing, would you like to come and help?"

"Huh? Sure!" said Dipper. He followed Taylor, but tripped near the door because Robbie had stretched out his legs as he read.

Wendy's boyfriend smirked and went back to pretending to read.

Dipper played it off and went with Taylor back to the gym.

When he saw the food at center court, his stomach grumbled. _How long has it been since I've eaten?_ wondered Dipper.

He and Taylor began to look at how much food there was and how much they could carry.

There were several boxes of Publix cookies, bags of Tostitos chips, a sandwich platter, a few boxes of donuts from Dunkin Donuts (a dozen in each box), and some two-liter bottles of Pepsi and Mountain Dew. The tables also had plates, napkins, and plastic cups.

"What do ya wanna carry?" asked Taylor.

"I guess I'll take the cookies, chips, and the donuts," said Dipper.

Taylor raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Can you carry all that?"

Dipper smiled back and cracked his knuckled. "It's not just about strength, which I have," he said. "But it also takes balance, which I also have. A lot of it if you ask me."

Taylor laughed, gestured to the food and said, "Be my guest."

Dipper took a small breath, and grabbed donuts and cookies and hefted them to his right arm. He then took the chips and cradled them in his right arm. "Impressed?"

Taylor was about to respond, but two small beams of green light came from the side of the gym opposite to the doors that lead to the locker room and knocked the food Dipper was holding to the ground.

Taylor and Dipper looked in the direction that the beams came from and saw a male Kid of Eternity.

_One of Ronald's associates!_ Dipper realized.

"I knew this was a trap!" Dipper shouted at Taylor, who shook her head violently.

"I swear that I didn't bring him!" she defended.

"It's true!" hollered Ronald's associate. "I just couldn't help but notice your absence after the battle Taylor, so I decided to see for myself what was going on. I figured that you'd gone soft for the enemy."

"Who are you?" snapped Dipper.

The Kid of Eternity walked towards the tables. "I'm sorry _Mr. Pines_, I haven't been formally introduced to you," he said. "My name is Joe, and I'm here to defeat you, since you're probably gonna try to retaliate before you hit the sun. Once I do, I'll bring your sorry ass to Ronald and tell him Taylor's a traitor. You two will get what you deserve, and maybe I'll even be promoted in my ranking."

"Wonderful," said Taylor sarcastically. "You have a great imagination. Who do you get it from? Your mom, your dad?"

"Not funny," snarled Joe. He flicked his wrist and Taylor went flying backwards and slammed into the wall, next to the doors leading to the locker room. Joe then raised his hands and the tables flew upward ten feet. Then, after pushing his hands forward, the tables slammed into the wall above Taylor and fell on top of her.

"_No!_" shouted Dipper. He turned to glare at Ronald's associate, who laughed evilly, put his palms in front of him and sent a blue wall of energy toward Dipper, who turned around and bolted.

He ran towards the doors that he and his friends had originally used to enter the gym. Unfortunately, as Dipper ran, the wall of energy caught up with him just as he was opening the door.

Dipper was pushed into the wall across from the door, but he pushed that off and continued to run. But after sneaking a look back a few seconds later, he saw that Joe was in the hallway, smiling evilly.

As Dipper exited the building, he was hit in the back by a wall of energy that sent him flying across the courtyard. He landed in a patch of grass.

Dipper groaned, and looked back towards the building to see Joe calmly striding over.

_That kid must have super speed_, thought Dipper bitterly as he tried to stand up. A lot of his muscles were aching from slamming into a wall and flying across the courtyard.

"Might as well give up," Joe taunted as he came closer. "You've lost _another_ battle."

Dipper's attempt to stand failed and he fell on his knees.

Joe made two fists and slammed them together. A large beam of light headed towards Dipper.

Suddenly, a blur came from the gym and in front of Dipper.

That blur turned into Taylor. She put a force field around herself and Dipper, blocking Joe's beam of light.

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. And if you wanna know who'll win the fight sooner rather than later, you know what to do.**

**~Jameer14**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't have much to say, but thank you to the reviewers and I hope you like this chapter. Something big is about to happen. Enjoy!:**

**Thirteen**

Taylor's made her force field disappear, then shot a lightning bolt that lit up the dark nighttime sky at Joe, who, after getting electrocuted, fell the ground.

"Is he dead?" asked Dipper as he stood up.

"Doubt it," answered Taylor. "Go hide.

Dipper had begun to walk backwards when Joe jumped to his feet.

"You have betrayed the Kids of Eternity!" he bellowed. "Prepare to pay the consequences. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

"You won't do it," challenged Taylor. "I dare you." She spread out her arms.

"Watch me!" said Joe. "_Questo incantesimo ha detto da me si toglie Dai Bambini di Eternità_" He thrust both hands forward and a small, green ball of light left his hands and hit Taylor's chest.

**(When you go to translate this, remember that Google Translate is not that good.)**

As she fell backwards, a small blue fire about the size of a fist came out of Taylor's back and flew right into Dipper's body.

Taylor hit the ground and immediately lost consciousness.

"Taylor, no!" Dipper shouted. He started to run to her, but began to feel weak and he fell to his hands and knees.

"Ha! Yes! I did it!" Joe gloated.

"W-what did you do to her?" asked Dipper. His body temperature rose, but he began to shiver.

"I used a special spell that Kids of Eternity get every five years," said Joe. "The spell pretty much says that you lose your powers to the Kids of Eternity for whatever reason."

Dipper's body temperature dropped and he started to sweat. "So you can't knock out someone else's powers for another five years?" he asked as he stood up.

"Duh!" replied Joe smugly. "Now that Taylor's out of the way, I'll give you a small head start before I pummel you."

Dipper decided to assume that the small blue flame that had left Taylor's body and entered his were her powers. What he was about to do would either give Dipper a longer head start, or make him look stupid.

Dipper thrust his hands forward and a purple ball of energy flew towards Joe, hit him, and knocked him backwards into the gymnasium building.

"Sweet!" said Dipper as he looked at his hands. He couldn't wait to show Mabel. Even though it bothered him that he was pretty much a Kid of Eternity, Dipper realized that maybe he could use these powers to help him defeat Ronald.

Suddenly, a wall of energy hit Dipper and he flew backwards into the amphitheatre.

He landed on his back, but before he could get up, Joe came out of nowhere and pinned Dipper to the ground.

"Where did you get those powers?" seethed Joe.

"I'm guessing that the small blue flame that flew out of Taylor were her powers," responded Dipper. "Well, when that had left her body, it entered mine."

Joe cursed loudly. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" he bellowed "Now I have to wait five years to get the powers out of you!"

_Wow, you're dumb! _thought Dipper. _I could think of a million ways to get my powers out within the next twenty four hours._

Joe growled, stood up, and hurled Dipper towards a window of a classroom on the second floor of the building in front of the amphitheatre.

The sound of breaking glass seemed louder than it actually was as Dipper's body went through the window. He also hit a globe off of a table as he slid off of a table and onto the floor.

Ignoring the pain, Dipper immediately stood back up. Joe flew through the broken window into the classroom and shot a large black ball of energy that blasted Dipper backwards through several walls.

Dipper landed on a science table filled with beakers that fell to the floor as he slid across it. Luckily, he managed to stay on the table.

He jumped to the ground and when Joe flew into the science lab, Dipper shot a bolt of lightning at Ronald's associate.

Joe screamed as he was electrocuted and fell to the ground after Dipper let go of the lightning bolt.

Dipper ran towards his opponent, jumped, and hovered above Joe, and blasted a purple ball of energy that sent Ronald's associate through the floor to the first level.

Dipper flew downwards through the hole and saw that he was now in a computer lab. Joe had landed on one of the computers and was glaring up at Dipper.

Ronald's associate shot a ball of energy at Dipper, who dodged it and flew to the floor and ran out to the dark hallway.

He saw the bathrooms a few feet down and got an idea.

Dipper ran into the boys' bathroom, went into the handicapped stall, stood next to the toilet and waited.

About thirty seconds later, Dipper heard footsteps enter the bathroom and Joe bellow, "Quit hiding and fight like a man!"

When Dipper didn't respond, Joe grunted loudly and began to bang open the stalls.

When Ronald's associate opened the door to the handicapped stall, Dipper thrust his hands forward and water exploded out of the toilet and sink.

"GAH!" shouted Joe as he was hit by water and flew backwards.

Less than two seconds later, Dipper heard a loud bump. He ceased the water and ran out of the handicapped stall.

Under the paper towel dispenser Joe lay on his stomach, unconscious.

Dipper rolled him over and could see that Joe was still breathing, so he wasn't dead. That was good, since murder would not sit well with the general public.

Dipper made a finger gun and zapped Joe twice with two little red beams. Glowing red handcuffs bound Joe's wrists and ankles together.

_Hopefully, that will keep him from doing anything bad when he wakes up_, thought Dipper.

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story.**

**~Jameer14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I'm sensing that the last chapter wasn't really anyone's favorite. Anyway, remember that I appreciate it when you all review. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter Fourteen. Enjoy!:**

**Fourteen**

Dipper walked back out to the courtyard, hoping to see Taylor waiting for him. He summoned a ball of light so he could see, since it was still dark.

Sadly, he did not see Taylor, but in the spot where he had last seen her, there was a book.

After picking it up, Dipper could see the title: _The Kids of Eternity Handbook_. He noticed that the book was about the size of a pocket bible and the cover was made of brown leather.

_This could be useful_, thought Dipper as he put the book in his vest.

Dipper went back to the building the others were in, walked through the gym, and into the girls' locker room.

He noticed three things upon entering the coach's office. One: Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, and Robbie were all still reading. Two: Pacifica had returned and was setting two heavy looking crates on the computer desk. Three: Taylor was not with them.

Mabel saw Dipper first. "You look different," she said in a thinking voice. "Did you do anything with your hair?"

"It's only been a few minutes, Mabel," Dipper said. "There's really nothing different with my hair. But there _is_ something new about me."

"Yeah, you have no food," said Robbie, closing his book. "And that girl's not with you."

"'That girl', has a name!" snapped Dipper.

"Wait a second, where _is_ Taylor?" asked Grenda as she set her book down. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Well, she was," said Dipper. His panic began to rise. "But something happened, so I thought that she went back to you guys!"

"Well, obviously, that wasn't the case," Robbie smirked.

Mabel glared at him, and then turned to her brother. "Did something happen to her?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Dipper. He explained everything starting with Joe's arrival and ending with finding _The Kids of Eternity Handbook_.

"Wait," said Robbie. "So _all_ of the food was destroyed? Come on! I was very hungry! You should have done a better job defending it!"

"That's not the main point," Dipper snapped angrily, his voice rising. "The main point is that Taylor's missing and I'm stuck with powers that I don't even want! But if you're so desperately hungry, than go home! Eat some food. I don't care. And if they have a parade to celebrate after we save the town, you won't be a part of it because you can't handle being hungry!"

That shut Robbie up.

"Anyway," said Dipper after taking a breath, "I really don't know what to do now that we lost Taylor."

"Well, there is a good part to what happened," said Candy. "Since you have the powers now, you should be the one to use the robot suit to go back to Earth. The powers plus the suit will more than likely give you an advantage over Ronald when you fight him. Taylor could have used the suit to fight him, but it would have been worse for her if Ronald won since she was a Kid of Eternity."

"Candy's right," said Mabel. "Plus, The Kids of Eternity Handbook may give you a clue as to where Taylor is!"

"True and _true_!" He pulled out the handbook and skimmed through it. After finding what he was looking for, Dipper told the others, "It says here that whenever a Kid of Eternity loses his or her powers no matter how it's done, The Holy One teleports the kid to his headquarters and holds a trial to figure out what to do with the powerless child. The three options are freedom, imprisonment, or death."

After a small silence, Candy said, "There's not much that we can do to help Taylor at this point except hope that she isn't killed."

"Wait, so is Dipper gonna be the one flying back to Earth?" asked Robbie.

"Yes," said Candy, obviously annoyed with Robbie.

"Anyway, I brought the iPads, iPhones, and iPod touches," said Pacifica. "What now?"

"Okay," Candy said. "Now, without Taylor, this is gonna be harder, but I think that we should get started on renovating the robot suit based on the instructions that Taylor left behind. Plus, a few modifications that I thought of myself. Grenda and I will work from now to about 1:30 A.M., when Mabel and Wendy will come and pick up where we left off. They'll work until 7:30 when Dipper, Robbie, and Pacifica will come. Hopefully, things will be done and we'll be ready to go. Is everyone okay with the plan?"

"I am," said Pacifica. She left the girl's locker room followed by Robbie.

Dipper and Mabel turned to Candy. "Good luck," the twins said simultaneously.

"Thanks," said Candy. "I think that we'll need it."

Mabel bent down and picked up the 4 book that Taylor left behind. "I think I'll do a little reading tonight," she said.

_There's something that I gotta do too_, thought Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel left the locker room and crossed through the gym into the hallway leading into the courtyard.

Dipper stopped and grabbed his sister's arm.

"I'm not going home," he told her.

"What? Why" asked Mabel.

Dipper sighed. "I'm invisible to adults, now," he said. "If I go home and Grunkle Stan or Soos can't see me, then that could cause some problems. Besides, I want to use this time to work on my new powers. To see what I can do and improve it."

Mabel sighed. "Okay, then. Good luck," she said. "See you tomorrow." She turned and walked towards the courtyard.

Dipper turned the other way and reluctantly walked out the back exit and into a forest right next to the building.

He pulled out the hand book and propped it up against a tree. Dipper had seen a section about the powers that Kids of Eternity have and how to make them stronger. That would certainly be useful.

The, he made two fists and a purple ball of light encircled each one.

"Let's see what I can do," muttered Dipper. He slammed his fists together.

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. Things will start picking up. And the battle with Ronald is coming soon!**

**~Jameer14**


	15. Chapter 15

**I finally got a cover for the Kids of Eternity! I hope you guys like it. It was kinda hard to do one since Ronald isn't a character on the show. Anyway, as I always say, please review! I'm only uploading this story day after day because I'm on spring break and I want to bring this story to an end. But once spring break ends, I may stop doing day to day uploads. Anyway, I hope you this chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Fifteen **

When Dipper woke up the next morning and looked at his watch, he immediately noticed two things. One: it was really hot. Two: the time was 8:15, which meant that he was forty five minutes late!

Dipper stood up, grabbed _The Kids of Eternity Handbook_, and ran back to the building.

As he pulled the door open, Dipper thought about last night's practice session. In his opinion, it had gone pretty well. It turned out that whatever Taylor could do with her powers, he was able to master with very little practice. So Dipper had looked at harder moves in the handbook and practiced those. Eventually, he had gotten tired and fell asleep shortly after midnight.

Dipper ran back to the locker room and when he got there, Mabel saw him from inside the coach's office and waved excitedly.

Dipper entered the office and noticed that Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Mabel, Robbie and Pacifica were sitting around casually talking.

"We're finished!" exclaimed Mabel. She stood up and gestured to the robot suit.

"Really?" asked Dipper. "How long ago did you all finish?"

"About ten minutes ago," said Mabel. "It turns out that Candy knew more about robots than we thought, so by the time me and Wendy came, all of the hard stuff had already been done. Then when Pacifica and Robbie arrived, all that was left were the finishing touches. And now it's ready for take-off, right?"

Candy stood up. "Yeah, I guess we can get things started," she said. "Better now than later."

Wendy stood up and opened the back door to the robot suit. "Hop in," she said.

Dipper climbed into the robot suit and sat down in the leather swivel chair. He looked around and saw that the old fashioned, bulbous computer screens had been replaced with five iPads that formed a semi-circle. Under the iPads, there were iPhones and iPod touches where the outdated keyboards used to be.

Someone closed the back doors and Dipper saw Candy and Wendy standing in front of the robot suit with the others behind them.

"Under the iPhones and iPod touches, there should be a green power button," said Candy. "Press and hold it for a couple of seconds."

Dipper found the button and did as he was told. When he released the button, Dipper saw the apple logo appear on all of the screens.

There were two small beeps. "Hello and welcome to the Northwest Middle School robot suit," said Siri. "Is there anything that I can do to assist you?"

"Not yet," replied Dipper. He looked at Candy and Wendy. "What do I do next?"

Candy looked at a clipboard she was now holding. "Tell Siri to activate body control."

"Wait, what's that?" asked Dipper.

"It's the easier way to get the robot suit to move," Wendy replied. "Instead of doing the manual controls to move it, all you have to do is think about doing it or actually do it. Like if you move your arms, the robot suit's arm will move too."

"Okay," said Dipper. "Siri, activate body controls!"

"One moment," said Siri.

The chair Dipper was sitting in turned towards the iPad on the far right. A green line scanned Dipper starting from his head, down to his feet, then back up. When that finished, the chair turned back towards the front.

"Body control has been activated," Siri said.

"It's done," said Dipper. To test it out, Dipper raised his right arm and did a thumbs up. The robot suit did the exact same thing.

"Good!" said Candy. "This is going really well. Now try walking."

Since Dipper was sitting, he knew that it would take a little more than just moving his legs. So he thought about the act of walking. Sure enough, the robot suit took a few steps forward.

Dipper willed the robot suit to stop.

"Well, that's pretty much everything on our checklist," said Candy. "We may not have much time depending on how far away we are from the sun, so I think that you should get going. But before you do, I have three things to tell you. One: if you tell Siri to contact home base, you'll be able to face-time with us on the center iPad."

"Got it," said Dipper. "I'll do that when I'm in space."

"Two," continued Candy. "Be careful of how much power that you use. The robot suit runs on battery power, but if the battery dies, it will use your body as a substitute."

"Not comforting," said Dipper.

"Don't worry. Siri will warn you when the battery is low," assured Candy. "And three: Mabel has something for you."

The back doors of the robot suit opened. "Warning! The doors are open!" said Siri. "Body controls have been temporarily deactivated."

Dipper spun the chair around to see a smiling Mabel. "So like I promised, when I got home last night, I read through Taylor's 4 book," she said. "And good news! I found the spell!"

Mabel pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to her brother,

"Thanks," said Dipper.

"Anytime, Brosef," Mabel said. "Remember, whether you face-time or not, we'll all be here rooting for you."

The twins shared an awkward sibling hug.

After that, Dipper put the paper in his vest, closed the door, and turned to face the front.

"Body controls have been reactivated," said Siri.

"Good," Dipper said. "Because it's time to go." He raised his hand and blasted a hole through the ceiling.

He flew through the hole and up to the top of the dome that kept the oxygen in and did a pretty good job with the day and night illusion.

Dipper hovered a few feet below the top of the dome stuck out and stuck his hand out cautiously, wondering how he was gonna get out.

The hand went through to the other side.

Dipper pulled it back and slowly flew through the dome. _Wow_, he thought. _If it was that easy to get through, I wonder how many people fell off the town._

"Siri," Dipper said aloud. "Contact home base and navigate a course back to Gravity Falls, Oregon"

"Okay," said Siri. "Should I activate auto pilot? It will save power."

"Yes," Dipper replied. "I'm gonna need as much power as I can get for my fight with Ronald."

**So what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story. It's almost time for the climactic scene.**

**~Jameer14**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate it when you do. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. The chapter where Ronald makes his awaited return. Enjoy!:**

**Sixteen**

It was a really long ride to Earth. Luckily, one of the iPads had games installed.

So Dipper had deactivated body controls and spent the next two and a half hours chatting with his friends back at NWMS through face-time, and playing games like Angry Birds, Jetpack Joyride, What's the Word, Ruzzle, Temple Run, Where's My Water, and Minecraft.

Dipper had just finished his best game of Temple Run when he noticed that the Earth seemed very large and close.

"Siri, how much longer until we reach our destination?" asked Dipper.

"Approximately two minutes, twenty seven seconds, and thirteen milliseconds," Siri replied.

"Wow, very accurate," said Dipper. "Okay, reactivate body controls and deactivate auto pilot."

"Done," Siri said.

Dipper stuck his hands out in front of him and willed the robot's legs to stretch out behind him. He flew downwards toward their destination, accelerated by the Earth's gravitational pull.

Dipper looked at the iPad with face-time. "Candy, will the robot suit be able to withstand the Earth's atmosphere?" he asked.

The look on Candy's face said it all. "Sorry! It totally slipped my mind," she apologized.

Dipper sighed and a force field encircled the robot suit after he entered the atmosphere.

After about a minute of flying at a downward angle, Dipper saw the land where Gravity Falls used to be. Currently, it was a large expanse of dirt with a few scattered tents and a construction project near the eastern border of town.

After Dipper landed, he looked around. The only Kids of Eternity in sight were at the construction project. All of them stared at Dipper with fear written all over their faces. Some ran into a nearby tent to hide.

"Where's Ronald?" hollered Dipper.

A few seconds later, a blur appeared in front of Dipper that turned into Ronald.

"Well, you're back," said the Kid of Eternity. "I really wasn't expecting company. Oh, well. Looks like it's time to finish you off."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Dipper said. "I'm here to save Gravity Falls."

Ronald sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Whatever! Let's get this over with."

"Wait!" said Dipper. "There's something that we have to do before we start fighting."

"Really? What?" snapped Ronald.

Dipper stuck out his right arm and a guitar appeared in his hand.

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "We're going to _sing_? What kind of idiot sings about their life problems?"

"Idiots on Disney Channel," replied Dipper. "Now I don't expect you to sing like you belong on _American Idol_, but don't suck."

Ronald sighed, snapped his fingers, and a drum set appeared.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

**Key**

_Sing=Dipper singing_

_**Sing=Ronald singing**_

**This is based on **_**Enemies by Shinedown**_

[Drum and guitar intro]

"_**You started a fight that you just couldn't win,  
'cause you were runnin' around thinkin' that I was a sin!  
And now you're here-in-a dumb little robot suit.  
Versus-the things- you know I can do at you"**_  
"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?  
YOU TORE THIS TOWN APART"  
"__**Well, where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
that it's fifty to none,  
so you better run"  
**__"You got the town on its knees!  
You're doing all that you please!  
You want more?"  
"__**(I want more!)"**_  
"_But you'll get nothing from me!  
You love the burden I bear!  
You love the hate that we share!  
You want more?"_

"_**(I want more!)"**__  
"But you'll get nothing from me  
'Cause we're enemies!"  
"__**Enemies!**_  
_**You started something that you just couldn't stop!  
You turned the kids in this town  
into the angriest mob!  
And my one- last-wish is that you pay for it!  
'Cause there's-no-way you're getting out of this!"**_  
"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?  
YOU TORE THIS TOWN APART"  
"__**Well, where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
that it's fifty to none,  
so you better run"  
**__"You got the town on its knees!  
You're doing all that you please!  
You want more?"  
"__**(I want more!)"**_  
"_But you'll get nothing from me!  
You love the burden I bear!  
You love the hate that we share!  
You want more?"_

"_**(I want more!)"**__  
"But you'll get nothing from me  
'Cause we're enemies!"  
"__**Enemies!**_  
"_Enemies!"_  
[Alternating drum and guitar feature]  
"_**Where did you think you could go?  
'Cause everyone already knows  
that it's fifty to none,  
so you better run"  
**_"_You got the town on its knees!  
You're doing all that you please!  
You want more?"  
"__**(I want more!)"**_  
"_But you'll get nothing from me!  
You love the burden I bear!  
You love the hate that we share!  
You want more?"_

"_**(I want more!)"**__  
"But you'll get nothing from me_

_You got the town on its knees!  
You're doing all that you please!  
You want more?"  
"__**(Enemies!)"**_  
"_But you'll get nothing from me!  
You love the burden I bear!  
You love the hate that we share!  
You want more?"_

"_**(Enemies)"**__  
"But you'll get nothing from me  
'Cause we're enemies!"_

"_**Enemies!"**_  
"_Enemies!"_

The song ended and Ronald made his drums disappear. "That wasn't half as bad as I thought that it was gonna be," he said.

"Yeah," said Dipper as his guitar disappeared. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yep, we should," agreed Ronald. "WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Two balls of energy appeared in his hands and he threw them at Dipper.

**So, the fight's about to begin. Anyway, ********what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story.**

**~ Jameer14**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, the big fight is finally here. I hope that you all like this chapter. As always, please review. I appreciate it when you do. Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Seventeen**

The balls of energy hit Dipper and sent him flying backwards a few yards.

He stood up and saw Ronald scoop up a handful of dirt and throw it. As the dirt approached Dipper, it turned into a stone and grew in size.

Dipper stuck out his hands and a force field created a dome around the robot suit.

The large rock, which was now the size of a toy chest, slammed into the force field, broke into small pebbles and fell to the ground.

Dipper made the force field disappear, stuck out his right arm, and the pebbles rose from the ground. He snapped his fingers and the small rocks flew towards Ronald.

The Kid of Eternity yelped and shielded his face as he was pelted with pebbles.

Dipper ran forward, summoned a ball of energy, and threw it at his opponent.

Ronald failed to avoid the attack and flew backwards fifteen feet.

Dipper continued to run forward and begun to think about what his next attack would be.

Suddenly, Ronald got up and shot a blue beam of light at Dipper.

The light beam hit the robot suit and froze it in a block of ice.

"No!" Dipper shouted in frustration as he watched Ronald run toward him. He began to summon all the strength he and the robot suit had to try to break out of the ice.

Ronald landed a few feet in front of the frozen water and smiled evilly. A tornado about as tall as the Staples Center formed to his right.

Ronald thrust his hands forward and the tornado moved to the ice, picked it up, swung it high in the air and flung it.

The whole time Dipper was in the tornado, he screamed a scream mixed with terror and anger.

The ice hit the ground about two hundred yards from Ronald and shattered.

Dipper didn't waste any time. He stood up and prepared himself as Ronald ran to him using super speed.

Upon arriving, the Kid of Eternity swung a punch at the robot suit, but Dipper managed to block it.

Ronald scowled and threw another punch that got blocked as well.

Dipper made a fist and swung it at Ronald, who ducked and rolled in between the legs of the robot suit to the other side.

Dipper quickly turned around and ended up backhanding Ronald twenty feet to the right.

"I'd better get some help," said Dipper. "How much battery power is left?"

"About fifty two percent," replied Siri.

"Hope this doesn't drain me out," muttered Dipper. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate very hard. Within a few seconds, he made two copies of himself that appeared on either side of the robot suit.

The original Dipper opened his eyes. "Yes! I did it!" he exclaimed. He noticed that the Dipper to his left had the number two on the chest of his robot suit while the Dipper on the right had the number three in that spot.

All three dippers made a fist with their left hand and slammed it into their right. "Time to kick butt!" they said simultaneously.

Dipper #3 used super speed to run over to Ronald, who was staring with jealous terror, and circled the Kid of Eternity several hundred times.

The other two jogged over and waited until #3 was done, which didn't take too long.

The third Dipper stopped running, stood next to #2, and admired what he had done.

Ronald was now trapped in a cloud of dust.

Dipper #2 stuck out his hands and two twin beams of purple light went into the cloud and blasted a coughing Ronald backwards seventy feet.

The original Dipper flew twenty feet into the air, took aim, shot a lightning bolt at Ronald, who screamed in pain.

He held it for about ten seconds. After he let go, original Dipper immediately noticed that Ronald had fallen on his back landing in a star position.

"Look," said Dipper #2. "I see a sword in the ground!"

The original Dipper looked in the direction #2 was pointing and saw a glowing red sword sticking up out of the ground 100 yards away..

The original Dipper dropped to the ground and had the three of them combine into one.

"Warning," said Siri. "Forty percent battery left."

_Well, that didn't drain too much_, thought Dipper. He leisurely walked over to the sword. When he was about two feet away, he stopped walking and reached out to grab the sword.

Suddenly, Dipper was frozen in a block of ice again.

A blur appeared a few feet in front of Dipper that turned into Ronald.

"Did you really think _that_ it would be that easy to defeat me?" asked the Kid of Eternity. "I'm not weak at all! This is actually kind of offensive. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I think it's time for me to call an _old friend_ to finish you off."

Dipper feared that he knew who the "old friend" was.

"_Oh Holy One! Please rise and defeat this person attacking The Kids of Eternity!_" Ronald shouted.

The ground began to shake and Dipper whimpered. A massive head made of rock began to rise out of the ground ten feet behind Ronald.

"Have fun," the Kid of Eternity sneered. "I'm sure that you two will get along really well. But of course, it wouldn't be fun at all if you were at a disadvantage. So I'll give you a fighting chance."

He snapped his fingers and the block that Dipper was trapped in disappeared.

"See ya later," Ronald said evilly. He disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving Dipper to watch in terror as a rock monster rose out of the ground.

**Kind of a big cliffhanger, right? Well, ********what do you think? Please review, because it helps me as a writer. Plus, more reviews get me to upload the chapters faster since I know that you like the story.**

**~ Jameer14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't post this up sooner. Things kept coming up in the past week and I wasn't able to upload. But don't worry. I will try the best I can to get the last two chapters up tomorrow (especially since there's kind of another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter (Something ****_really_**** big happens at the end)). Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Eighteen. Enjoy!:**

**Eighteen**

Thirty seconds later, the ground stopped shaking and Dipper stood before a sixty foot tall rock in the shape of a human.

"I am The Holy One!" roared the monster made of rock. "Where is _Dipper Pines?_"

Dipper timidly raised his hand.

The Holy One saw that, aimed his right hand at the robot suit, and blasted a ball of energy the size of an SUV.

The attack sent Dipper sliding backwards on his back about fifty feet in the dirt. He groaned, stood up, and gathered his bearings.

Dipper flew upwards towards The Holy One, summoned a purple disc of energy in each hand, and threw them at the rock monster. Then, he summoned two more as he did a flip in the air and threw the discs of energy at his opponent.

The attacks only made little dents in the rock.

Dipper stopped when he was about forty feet away from the rock monster's face.

"_My turn_," said The Holy One. He stuck out his hand and shot a beam of light at Dipper, who arched his back to avoid the attack.

"Warning!" said Siri. "Forty percent battery left."

"Wonderful," muttered Dipper. He fired two beams of light at the ground and swung them upward to chop off The Holy One's enormous right arm.

Despite there being no blood, The Holy One yelped as his massive rock arm fell to the ground and turned into dirt.

"Wow, this is gonna be easier than I thought," said Dipper.

Then, The Holy One regenerated a new rock arm identical to the one he had lost.

"Spoke too soon! Spoke too soon!" shouted Dipper.

The Holy One made a fist in his newly regenerated arm and swung it at the robot suit.

Dipper flew backwards at a downwards angle and slammed into the ground thirty meters from The Holy One's feet.

"Well, it looks like I need help," Dipper muttered. "_Again_."

He grunted, stood up, concentrated and made two copies of himself. Both copies had the same numbers on their chest from earlier.

All three Dippers flew towards The Holy One, who had been watching with amusement.

Dipper number two flew behind the rock monster, made two beams of light, and used them to chop of The Holy One's arms.

Number three used two beams of light to chop off the legs of the rock monster. As The Holy One fell, Original Dipper used the same technique the other two copies had used to chop off the giant head made of rock.

All three Dippers landed next to each other in front of the fallen rock monster.

"Do you think we defeated him?" asked Number Two.

The Holy One's head began to regenerate.

"_I don't think so_," said Dipper #3 as his panic rose.

The Holy One lifted his head, glared at the three Dippers, and blew at them with gale force winds.

All three of them were blown backward and slammed into a nearby mountain.

All three Dippers involuntarily combined into one.

After grabbing his head and quickly gathering his wits, Dipper pushed himself off the mountain and flew towards The Holy One.

"Siri, I can't seem to be able to defeat that thing," said Dipper as he flew. "Can you detect a weak spot?"

After a small silence, Siri replied, "I didn't find a weak spot, but I did find a child in the rock."

"A _child_?" asked Dipper. "Really? Where?"

Two crosshairs appeared on the glass dome and crossed over the rock monster's chest.

Dipper sighed. "Very well," he said. "_I'm going in_!"

He accelerated and broke the sound barrier as he punched through the rock chest and came out the other side.

Dipper landed on the ground on top of a boy who looked to be thirteen years old with sandy brown hair, wearing the standard Kids of Eternity uniform, plus a red cape.

The humanoid rock turned into the dirt and fell to the ground.

"So that's how you're gonna play," snarled The Holy One. "Very well, then." He puffed his chest upward and a wall of energy sent Dipper flying backwards about twenty yards.

The Holy One used super speed to run over to the robot suit, toss it into the air, and blast it backwards another twenty yards with a ball of energy.

Immediately after landing, Dipper jumped to his feet and prepared to attack, but The Holy One was quicker.

The leader of the Kids of Eternity was already fifteen feet away and zapped the robot suit with a bolt of lightning and held onto it.

Dipper screamed and arched his back as he was electrocuted.

"Warning! The robot suit is over loading!" said Siri. "Extreme damage is being done!"

Suddenly, the robot suit exploded. Dipper fell onto his hands and knees on the dirt as robot limbs, iPads, iPhones, iPod touches, and scrap metal rained down to the ground.

A few seconds later, The Holy One grabbed Dipper by the neck, lifted him off the ground and squeezed.

"Have any last words, _hero_," seethed the Holy One. He said the last word with extreme distaste.

Dipper tried to pry off the fingers around his neck, but wasn't strong enough. Already, he was low on air.

_No! _thought Dipper. _Can't—lose—like—this_!"

Suddenly, The Holy One's eyes bulged and collapsed.

Dipper was released from the death grip and had fallen to his hands and knees. He took several deep breaths.

He looked up and saw Ronald wearing the robot's left arm and using it to hold a blue, glowing wisp of light identical to the one that had come out of Taylor's body at Northwest Middle, but larger.

Dipper realized what the wisp of light was and paled. "_No_!" he said. "It- it can't be!"

"Oh, but it _is_," Ronald said evilly. "Thanks to you, and some careful planning, I have just become the most powerful kid in the world!" He slammed his left hand into his chest.

**Well, I hope you figured out what Ronald has. I tried to give you as many hints as possible without telling you what it actually was. Everything will go down and come to an end in chapter nineteen. I hope you look forward to it and liked this chapter. What do you think? Remember: only one more official chapter to go.**

**~ Jammer14**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not uploading this chapter the next day like I had hoped. I hate it when things come up at the last minute. Anyway, I want to thank all the fans of this fan fiction as I bring it to a close. Enjoy!:**

**Nineteen**

Ronald screamed. His eyes glowed blue and light of the same color flowed out of his mouth and ears.

All Dipper could do was watch in terror as his enemy became the leader of the Kids of Eternity and gained powers to become the most powerful kid in the world.

After about twenty seconds, Ronald stopped screaming and smiled evilly. "I feel so much more… stronger."

"W-what did you do to The Holy One?" asked Dipper.

"After I took his powers out of him, I sent that dude to some random place in the world," replied Ronald, arrogantly. "And depending on where he landed, The Holy One could be dead or alive. Probably dead, though."

Ronald began to walk forward, causing Dipper to walk backwards.

"So you planned all this?" asked Dipper. "You planned to overthrow The Holy One to take over The Kids of Eternity?"

"Since The Holy One doesn't really choose who gets inducted into The Kids of Eternity, he has people do that for him, which included myself, I knew I had to choose carefully for someone I could use to ignite the plan in my mind into action," said Ronald "And the minute I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the perfect pawn in a plan I had in mind to become the most powerful kid in the world.

"In the beginning, the reason I had Taylor threaten your friend was because I knew that that would make her switch sides, which I would need her to do later on. Then, before the battle, I went to The Holy One and told him that sending Gravity Falls to the sun would be a fresh, new, way to send a town to its doom since you had rejected our offer. Luckily, he listened. As your town was being hurtled to the sun, I made sure that the dome was easy to pass through, but would keep the oxygen in.

"Upon returning to Earth I sent my weakest, yet most arrogant associate, _Joe_, to go to Gravity Falls to knock Taylor's powers out of her and bring you both here. I knew that Joe was too stupid to figure out that the powers would go straight to you. I knew that you would beat him, so I just had to wait for all of the other pieces to fall into place"

"Wait, so you were never loyal to The Holy One?" asked Dipper. "How long have you had this plan?"

"I've actually had this plan for about eighteen months," Ronald replied. "Finding the perfect pawn is hard. And in the beginning, I was loyal to The Holy One, but as the time passed, I realized that with careful planning, I could become the leader of the Kids of Eternity. And my first act as a leader is to finish you off!"

Ronald thrust his hands forward and blasted two strong dark green beams of light at Dipper, who fought back with two beams of purple light.

It didn't take long before Ronald won the little duel and Dipper was blasted backwards fifty feet.

His head hit something metal to stop him as he slid on his back across the dirt. Dipper looked and saw that his head had hit the glowing red sword sticking out of the ground.

Ronald made a duplicate of himself and flew towards Dipper, who pulled the sword out of the ground and swung it at the duplicate.

Ronald's duplicate was chopped in half and dissolved.

The real Ronald dropped to the ground twenty feet away from Dipper and scowled.

"You idiot!" shouted the new leader of the Kids of Eternity. "The town is gonna slam down on top of us and flatten us!"

"I'm not gonna get flattened," said Dipper. He made a force field that surrounded himself.

Ronald did the same and the two boys waited.

Ten seconds later, there was the sound of something large slamming into the earth and dust surrounded the two force fields.

When the dust cleared, Dipper could see that he and Ronald were on the street in front of the diner where Grunkle Stan's ex-girlfriend worked.

Ronald and Dipper released their force fields that had caused two holes in the street because of the town coming down on top of them.

People began to come out of the buildings, wondering what happened. When the kids coming out of the buildings saw Dipper and Ronald, they gasped, pointed, took video, and tried to show their parents, who, of course, couldn't see a thing.

"_Aaargh!_" shouted Dipper. He ran forward and swung the glowing blade down on Ronald, who backed up to avoid the attack and blasted a ball of energy at his opponent.

Dipper dodged the attack, dropped the sword and shot a light blue beam of light at Ronald, causing the leader of the Kids of Eternity to be frozen in a block of ice.

"Time to end this for once and for all!" said Dipper. He pulled out the slip of paper Mabel had given him before he had left Northwest Middle.

The ice Ronald was in began to simmer and bubble.

Dipper read and quickly memorized the words on the paper. _Great, they're in another language_, he thought. _Hope I pronounce them right_.

Dipper stuck his hands out in front of him and said, "_Devo finire i Ragazzi di Eternità, per impostare tutti i bambini intrappolati gratis!_"

A tiny red beam of light left his hands and hit the ice causing it to shatter.

Ronald hovered a few feet in the air with his stomach facing the sky as a royal blue tornado containing no wind appeared on his chest.

Several thousand blue wisps of light, including one that came out of Dipper's body, were sucked into the tornado.

Then, the tornado turned into a red plume of smoke that screamed, "_Io, Marcus sarà vendicato!_"

The smoke rushed towards Dipper's face, but dissolved when it was inched away.

**_NOTE: _****This is ****_not_**** the end of the story. I wrote an epilogue, which I hope you will read.**

**~ Jameer14**


	20. Epilogue

**Well, here's the official ending. Enjoy!:**

**Epilogue**

Three days later, Dipper and Mabel sat on the steps of the front porch to the Mystery Shack, each sipping a can of Mountain Dew.

"Finally, it seems like the news stations found something else to do," said Mabel. "There isn't several news vans parked out in front of the Shack with reporters asking you hundreds of questions.

"And I'm enjoying it," said Dipper as he set the can down next to himself. "This is peaceful. Now thinking of answers to several hundred questions being thrown at me at once: not so much."

"You're a town celebrity, now," said Mabel. "The savior of Gravity Falls. You might even be more popular than Pacifica."

"That would be nice," Dipper admitted. "But I hope that I don't have people swarming me everywhere I go, asking for autographs or something when I'm out in public."

"If they do, just sell the merchandise Grunkle Stan has," suggested Mabel.

Dipper laughed. "I honestly think that he went a little overboard with the stuff," he said. "I mean, he made Dipper hats, coffee mugs, t-shirts, calendars, playing cards, and boxers. But honestly, I'm really not surprised. The next thing you know, I'll be an exhibit."

Mabel giggled. "He'll do anything to make money."

At that moment, Dipper saw someone walking towards the Mystery Shack. Someone that he'd never expected to see again.

"_Taylor!_" exclaimed Mabel. She ran over to Taylor and the two girls hugged.

Dipper stood up and casually walked over towards the two girls.

Mabel ended the hug and said, "I'll go inside to get you something to drink!" She ran inside the Mystery Shack.

Dipper and Taylor hugged.

"What happened?" asked Dipper as the hug ended. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

"Well, I was awaiting my trial for losing my powers. So they had me locked up in the dungeon," replied Taylor. "After the guards lost their powers, they released us all and I immediately headed over here. It took so many bus long rides to get from the secret American headquarters of the Kids of Eternity in Brooklyn, New York to here.

"Man, I bet you're tired! Why don't you come in?" suggested Dipper.

Taylor bit her lip. "I'd love to, but I can't."

Dipper's heart dropped. "Why not?"

Taylor sighed. "Seventeen _thousand_ children were in the Kids of Eternity," she said. "Eleven thousand of them were from America. Now, we have thousands of homeless kids, without powers, all across the world, but majority of them here in the US. I want to go and help them, be a mother figure for them. Maybe even find them a place to live. Although, it will have to be a secret place. Imagine how the world will react if Anne Frank is adopted somewhere in Brazil, which is where she was when I last heard about her."

"I couldn't agree more," said Dipper.

"I'll also be keeping an eye out for Ronald," Taylor said.

"You know what happened?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I read about it in the New York Times," replied Taylor. "I've also heard from other former Kids of Eternity that he's heading east."

Dipper flashed back three days ago. After he had ended The Kids of Eternity, there was a lot of celebration.

Amidst all of that, Ronald had managed to slip away, which didn't surprise Dipper at all. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland had been left in charge of watching Ronald during the celebration.

By the time someone realized what had happened, two hours had passed since Blubs and Durland had last seen Ronald, so there was no real hope of finding the fugitive.

But either way, the mayor had sent out the best search teams the city's budget could afford to search the state of Oregon and surrounding states. Everyday so far, search teams came back empty handed.

Dipper shook that thought away. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. "I could be a great helper!"

Taylor smiled. "I'd love that. I really would," she said. "But there's no way that can happen."

"What? Why?" asked Dipper.

"Well, Gravity Falls needs a hero, whether he has powers or not," said Taylor. "You need to stay here to prevent possible future attacks from Ronald."

Dipper sighed sadly. "Well, I guess I'd better let you go, then," he said. "I'll see you again, right?"

"Definitely," replied Taylor. "This isn't goodbye. It's so long, for now."

The two hugged again before Taylor turned around and walked down the street.

Dipper watched her until she was out of sight.

Mabel walked over to her brother, holding a un opened can of Mountain Dew.

"Where did Taylor go?" asked Mabel. "Did she tell you anything important?"

"Well, she had things to do that's I'll explain to you inside," replied Dipper. "But right now, the important thing is that we are all safe. For now."

**Well, there's the end of The Kids of Eternity. What do you think? Please let me know.**

**~ Jameer14**


	21. A Sequel is here

**Author's note: Hey everyone, guess what? I've decided to write a sequel to the Kids of Eternity! To find it you can either search it's title: The Hunt or PM me and i'll send you the link**

**~Jameer14**


End file.
